Kris Strife: Beginings
by Kris Strife
Summary: The earliest story of Kris Strife. The crossover section will become more evident when it gets a little further in. Helps explain quite a number of things that will appear in World Savers when I get that far. Also for the other Kris Strife stories.


Alright, author's note: Tirsara is not really Kris's mom. She just raised him from pretty much birth and he thinks of her as such. He also feels that Secin is his brother. Just wanted to answer the questions ahead of time. 

Kristisneidnemeo, or Kris as everyone he knew called him, walked down the hallway carrying two large buckets filled with water. His tail was just long enough that his solid teal tuft brushed against the floor. His solid grey fur glistened in the sunlight. His spiky hair, completely unmanageable by any but the most extreme measures, was the same solid teal color as his tail tuft. His green eyes shown with an irrepressible energy and optimism. Even his current punishment wasn't enough to dull them. His clothes, varying shades of red, were comfortable and loose fitting. Kris emptied the buckets of water into a large tub at the end of the hallway. He turned around and began heading towards the opposite end of the hall.

"Is this the last trip I have to make Secin?" he asked of the adult furre standing there. "the tub is almost full."

"Yes Kris, this is the last trip," Secinc sighed running his hand through his brown hair. Kris was often in trouble, although he always retained that sense of innocence. This punishment had in fact been earned while Kris was practicing his telekinesis using the large stone blocks kept for that purpose. He had been doing fine until the noon bell had rung. Kris had been right underneath the bell and the shock had caused him to send the blocks flying, breaking several of the stained glass windows.

"That's good to hear, this is getting boring," Kris responded, heading back towards the tub of water, the buckets once again fully loaded. After reaching the tub and poring the buckets into it, Kris headed back to the other end of the hallway and put them down. "Well Secin, is it time for training now?" he asked.

"No, not today. Why don't you go and play with the other children," Secin answered. "besides, I don't think that there is anything I or anyone else here can teach you. You've surpassed us all."

"I can't. I'm the only child here. And you're the youngest adult. And are you sure there's no way I can continue training. After all I want to be the best."

"Well there is one possible way, but we need the leaders permission first. And what makes you think you aren't the best?"

"Because you were already trying to figure out how to progress my training."

Secin had forgotten that Kris was an excellent mind reader.

"Good point."

Kris had actually improved to become better than anyone else at pretty much everything. Even Tirisa the healer, one of the few females that had helped in Kris's training since he had been found as an orphan on their doorstep, used him to help in treating the most serious wounds. Of course Kris usually did have some role to play in causing them.

"So, what is this way that we need permission for?" Kris asked, interrupting Secin's train of thought.

"Well, I can't actually tell you yet, and no reading my mind to find out," Secin responded.

"Alright. Can I go see if there are any children to play with in the village?"

"Sure go ahead."

As Kris ran off, Secin's thoughts turned towards the day that the young furre had first arrived, new born with his eyes not yet opened.

They had been eating the noonday meal when they heard a loud knocking coming from the door of the main entrance. When they got there, they found Kris laying on the ground, wrapped in cloth. Oddly enough, for a newborn kitten, he was awake and silent. He had been brought to Tirisa, who had just turned eighteen and finished her training as a healer. The leader himself had come to see the orphan.

"Who is it?" Secin, then about ten years old, had asked, having come in to watch.

"The one we've been waiting for, the legendary hero," the leader had answered.

"How can you tell?"

"The Ki-Blade is responding to him. Look, all the cracks in it have disappeared."

Secin had looked at the mighty blade, held in the healer hall due to the fact that those near it healed faster, and seen that what the leader had said was true.

"Young Secin, you are planning on specializing in combat correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you will take care of his combat training when he is old enough. Tirisa, you will teach him healing. The rest of you will each teach him all you know in you areas of expertise. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," came the resounding chorus. "Tirisa, you will take care of him. His feeding, use the milk that is kept to feed orphans. You will also change him and other necessary tasks. Sorry to burden you like that but it is part of what healers need to do."

"I understand sir."

"Alright everyone out. Back to the meal."

As everyone left, Secin stayed behind watching the one who had taken his place as the youngest person at the temple.

"Secin, how goes Kristiosneidnemeo's training?" the leader asked walking up the hall.

"Quite well sir. In fact, I need to ask you something about that," Secin responded. "He has surpassed me and he still wants to continue his training. I was wandering if he could start using the multi-dimensional room to get further training. Its about the only way I can think of to allow him to progress further."

"Do you think he can handle it?"

"Sir, I think he could handle anything."

"Alright, starting tomorrow, he begins using the multi-dimensional room to train with other heroes. Where is he by the way?"

"He's gone to the village to play with some other children."

"Oh good, he needs some interaction with children his own age."

"I thought so too sir. I just hope the other children can handle him."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

Kris rushed out of the temple, uprooting a few weeds in his wake. He jumped effortlessly across the river that separated the temple from the village which helped supply it in return for healing and teaching in magic and combat. As he entered the village, Kris slowed down to a walk. Looking around he found a group of children of varying species. Walking up to the largest, an dark furred equine, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" the horse furre asked him.

"I was wondering if I could play with you guys," Kris responded, smiling warmly.

"hmmm. Well you sure look alright, butI'm not sure. Oh by the way my name is Larin. What's your name?"

"my name is Kris. I live up at the temple."

"Oh, that's neat. I heard that all the people there were almost all powerful. That they had weather controlling powers."

"Nope, we're just normal furres."

"hey guys, can Kris here play with us?"

A feline furre, about Kris's age and female walked up. Her fur was a bright red and her hair was a deep blue.

"I don't see why not. By the way I'm Fala," she said.

"Yeah, he looks pretty cool," said a lapine furre, his long ears moving around slightly. "I'm Disan by the way."

Eventually, the entire group had given their approval about Kris and introduced themselves.

"So, what were you guys doing before I showed up?" Kris asked.

"Well, there's this one guy who keeps bullying us," said a mustiline or ferret type furre named Ransal. "We were planning how to get him to stop."

"A bully huh? Well, I think I can handle him no sweat."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He's a dragon," warned Larin. "I'm pretty strong, but I'm no match for him."

"Why don't you guy's let me have a crack at him. I'm stronger than anyone at the temple. I'm better at stuff than even the specialists in each field."

"Really?"

"Yep, no one has been able to keep up with me for more than three weeks."

"Then maybe you could help."

"I'll certainly try. What's this guy's name?"

"his name is Jikan. He's bright orange. You can't miss him."

"Do you know where I could find him now?"

"Yeah, he's probably down in the town square. He's there pretty much everyday."

"Alright. Lets go!"

As the group headed towards the town square, Kris had to keep his speed down so as not to leave his new friends behind. Kris was rather surprised to see that most of them were quite fast.

"So, who's been training you guys?" Kris asked. "Most people can't keep up with me when I run at half speed but you guys seem able to."

"Our trainer has been life and this one feline furre named Secin from the temple," answered Larin. "He's the only one who could beat Jikan."

"Hey, Secin is my trainer too. Actually, I've even surpassed him. He told me so himself."

"wow, then maybe you can beat Jikan."

At this point the group came up to the town square. They arrived to find a large bright orange dragon picking on a bunch of mouse furres.

"Hey, cut that out!" Kris yelled.

"Who said that?" the dragon answered looking around. When he spotted the group he called out again. "so back for another beating Larin? Haven't you learned that you can't win againstme?"

"Maybe he can't but I bet I can," said Kris stepping out in front of the group.

"you? You can't be any more than eight years old."

"Actually I'm seven. But I can still beat you. How old are you by the way Jikan."

"Me, I'm sixteen. So what makes you think you can beat me temple boy?"

"Well, I've trained with Secin extensively and I've even surpassed him. Actually, I've surpassed all my trainers in their strong point."

"Well, Secin was able to beat me when I was thirteen, but I've gotten a lot stronger since then. Who knows, I might be stronger than him now. He hasn't been down in a few years."

"That's cause he's been busy help train me. I'm sorry I've taken up so much of his time. You could have used a few more beatings. Maybe you'd be a better person for it. But I'm here to make up for it now. How about this, if I beat you, you have to stop picking on everyone."

"And if I win?"

"Well what do you want?"

Jikan thought for a moment and pointed towards there group, at a female dragon, named Ilaka, who was fourteen years old.

"How about a date with her as my prize?" Jikan responded.

"Well Ilaka, are you willing to do this? I mean, I hate the thought of anyone being treated as a prize or any other kind of object but I don't see any other choice. Plus its almost impossible that he'll win."

"What do you mean ALMOST impossible," Ilaka asked.

"Well there's always a chance I'll be struck by lightening three or four times in a row, or the earth might swollow me up, but aside from that, he has no chance of winning."

"Oh okay, I agree." "Alright Jikan, we agree to those terms. Where and when should we have our fight?"

"How about right here, right now?"

"Sounds good. You ready?"

"You bet. I'm gonna whomp you and then get a date. This is perfect."

Kris moved into his battle stance. He faced his opponent and spread his feet apart. His hands moved into a standard defensive position. He lifted his tail well above the ground. Jikan steadied himself and moved his tail to the side were he could use it as a third leg or lash out with it. His wings moved foreward providing a shield around the side of his body. Jikan arched his neck slightly and pulled his head back. The two combatants glared at each other for several moments. Jikan began to weave silently back and forth as he began to move foreward. Kris began to focus his power in preperation for the attack. When Jikan was just a few feet away, Kris dashed foreward and delivered a straight arm punch to Jikan's head. As his head jerked back, Jikan lashed out with his tail. Kris jumped up over the tail and delivered a spinning kick to Jikan's torso. Jikan went reeling from the blow. Kris quickly followed up with a flying kick. As Jikan began to fall, he reached back and sent himself into a series of handsprings and recovered. As soon as he stood back up, Kris sent a blast of energies towards Jikan. The blast connected and exploded throwing up a huge dust cloud as well as causing a blinding flash of light. When the smoke cleared, Jikan could be seen laying senseless on the ground.

"how was that?" Kris asked. "that was my special technique. The Furre Flash. I created it myself."

"whoa, that's cool. How's it work?" asked Fala.

"I basically just gather some of each kind of energy, you know magic, ki, spirit energy and mental energy, like the kind used in telekinesis. I can then use it in any one kind of move, healing, attack, power boost. I can also use it in either long range energy blast or close range attacks."

"neat. Can you teach us how to do it?"

"Maybe. I'll certainly try."

At the end of the day, Kris waved goodbye to his friends and ran back to the monastery. He jumped the moat again and dashed up to the entrance where Secin was waiting for him.

"Hello Kris," Secin said with a smile. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I met a bunch of new friends," Kris responded. "You might know some of them."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Fala, Disan, Ransal, Larin, and Ilaka. There was one person I wouldn't exactly call a friend though. Jikan."

"Wow. So you met my other students. Is Jikan still causing trouble?"

"He was, but I had a bet with him and won. I beat him up."

"Hmmm... I'm not sure how to respond to that actually," Secin shook his head vigorously. "Anyways, you need to get ready to eat, something important is going to happen today."

"Really? What?"

"You'll see." Secin walked off and after a moment's hesitation, Kris followed.

Kris got ready to eat, brushing his fur, which was his one concession to vanity, washed his hands and face and put on clean, neat clothes. He then left his room where Secin and Tirsaa were waiting for him.

"Hi, mom," Kris said to Tirisa as he hugged her. "

Hello Kris," the feline healer responded with a smile. "Today's very important."

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"You'll see."

"We can't tell you yet," said Secin. "You'll find out at dinner"

"Aw... Please?"

"No Kris."

They reached the dining hall where everyone was seated. They all turned to look at Kris, making him feel a little self-conscious. He started to move over to the novice's table where he always sat by himself when Tirisa put out a hand to stop him.

"Today you sit with the rest of us," she said with a smile.

"Does this mean that I'm finally a member?" Kris asked hopefully.

"You'll see," Secin said calmly.

They sat down, Kris in between the two of them, looking a little nervous and feeling a lot more so. Their leader got up and said a few words, none of which Kris really paid attention to, then dinner began.

"Kris, are you all right?" asked Tirisa when she noticed he'd barely eaten.

"Yeah, just really nervous," he responded picking at his food with his fork.

"Don't be its good news. I promise."

"Okay."

Kris began to take a few bites of food, not really noticing the taste. After everyone had finished, the leader stood up again.

"Everyone, I have a very important announcement that involves Kris," he said calmly. Kris raised his head to look. "Kris, can you please come up here?" Kris walked slowly up the great hall, so nervous that he was about to puke. When he got there, the leader smiled at him and turned to the rest of the members. "As you know, Kris here is a legendary warrior. Today he receives his birth right," he said. "Tucis, please bring up the Ki-Blade." A canine Furre brought the sword, it's crystallized blade shining with the last rays of the sun. He handed it to the leader. "Kris, this is your weapon, it will change size and shape depending on what you will it to be. Use it well to defend those weaker than yourself and stop evil." He handed the sword to Kris, it's blade shrinking down to a size more appropriate for him.

"What's the legend about?" Kris asked taking the blade.

"That will be revealed when the time comes. Also, you will begin training in the multi-dimensional room starting tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes, you have surpassed everyone here in their specialties, so from now on, you will train with heroes from other dimensions."

"Thank you," Kris said staring down at the blade, not yet aware of the heavy destiny that awaited him.


End file.
